bebe iggy
by Zasa-chan18
Summary: por un hechizo que sale mal Iggy se convierte en un bebe que suerte tiene que USA esta ahí para ayudarle... quizás; es decir estamos hablando del loco de las hamburguesas; pero posiblemente pueda hacer algo por la persona que le crió hace tanto tiempo y quien sabe también enterarse de como se sintió durante su independencia
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor comentarios, por si hay algo que no esté bien para mejorarlo para la próxima, pero ténganme piedad que es el primer fanfic que escribo**

 **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Sin más que agregar espero les guste**

Iba caminando hacia la casa de Inglaterra pues dentro de poco tendríamos que ir hacia una conferencia mundial, y como siempre pasaba por su casa para irnos juntos. Me detuve en la puerta y entre de todas formas, pues sé muy bien que cuando está trabajando en algo se olvida de la existencia del mundo exterior, (recuerdo que una vez me quede todo el día hasta que me quede dormido esperándolo, cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto con una colcha muy calentita y un Inglaterra que estaba esperando a que despertara con un poco de su comida), mientras lo buscaba escuche una explosión que procedía del sótano del inglés inmediatamente me dirigí hacia él, cuándo vi unos extraños rayos de luz con diferentes rumbos

Madre santísima son fantasmas que vienen a conquistar la tierra- inmediatamente saque mi arma una Sturm, Ruger & Compan- Inglaterra si me escuchas grita, no te preocupes estos fantasmas no me han comido el cerebro, aun- grite, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna luego de un rato llegue a la puerta de donde se escuchaban unos gritos pero no parecían ser de Inglaterra y con todo mi valor abrí la puerta para salvar a mi Iggy, pero no habían señales de él y en el suelo se encontraba un bulto de dónde venían los gritos que se movía entre unos trozos de tela que se parecían a la ropa de Inglaterra con un palo que me encontré por ahí y lo trate de mover peor solo escuche que lloraba aún más, me acerque con extrema cautela y desenvolví el extraño paquete y resulto ser un bebe con hermosos ojos esmeraldas cabello dorado y enormes cejas que solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

-!¿Inglaterra?¡- exclamé, el niño parece que se asustó pues volvió a llorar yo asustado trate de calmarlo cantándole una canción de cuna, luego de un momento se tranquilizó y cuando me vio más detenidamente sonrió y empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras reía. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo demonios había ocurrido luego recordé por lo que había llegado y supuse que los demás países podrían ayudarme.

-Bien chibi-Inglaterra hay que irnos, sé quiénes nos podrán ayudar; así que hay que irnos- Salí a toda prisa de la casa en dirección a la conferencia cuando me di cuenta que el niño no llevaba ropa así que regrese y fui a buscar, pero no había nada que le quedase, más seguía buscando pues quizás encontraría algo que le quedase puesto que no tenía dinero (me lo había gastado en una misión de extrema emergencia nacional: hamburguesas y un refresco) cuando de repente encontré una caja algo desgastada y polvosa la abrí con cuidado y dentro vi que tenía los trajes de bebes de todas las colonias de Inglaterra, esto me puso algo nostálgico pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esos momentos Iggy me necesitaba y yo sería su héroe, tome uno de los trajes y se lo puse al pequeño y nos fuimos a la reunión.

Cuando llegue mi sorpresa no pudo haber sido mayor pues muchas de las naciones ya presentes ahí tenían varios bebes o niños en sus brazos.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- exclamé

En ese momento Francia se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-No lo sabes, en un momento todos eran normales y al siguiente bum algunos rejuvenecieron a diferentes edades – explicó.

Luego otra nación agrego: -fue por culpa de unos rayos que vinieron de no sé dónde y los transformaban-

En ese momento me acorde de lo que vi en la casa de Inglaterra – esos rayos procedían de la casa de Inglaterra- en ese momento todos me voltearon a ver, pero hubo una pequeña explosión que procedía del bebe que estaba en los brazos de Bulgaria el cual se transformó en un niño de 5 años de edad aproximadamente el cual asumí que era Rumanía por los ojos y su colmillo y empezó a hablar.

-creo que Inglaterra estaba realizando alguna especie de hechizo, recuerdo que un incidente similar ocurrió hace algún tiempo, pero no se preocupen creo que es temporal- dijo

-¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?! Sin ningún tipo de pruebas- le pregunte

-Bueno pues yo acabo de recuperar esta forma y también hay otros países que no se han convertido en bebes y van creciendo de una forma más rápida, por lo que deduzco que el hechizo de Inglaterra esta defectuoso- replicó

-De acuerdo; pero cuanto tiempo crees que van a permanecer así- preguntó Francia

-uhmm sobre eso…- todos escuchábamos atentamente- no lo sé- que decepción- quizás cada quien reacciona diferente por ejemplo Inglaterra aún no ha crecido y yo ya lo hice –

-Bien entonces no queda de otra más que esperar a que crezcan y cuidarlos mientras- dije, y de esta forma cada quien llevo diferentes niños a sus casa para cuidarlos

Mientras iba de camino a mi casa ChibiInglaterra empezó a llorar yo lo mire y le pregunté

-¿Qué tienes?- no respondió- Vamos no llores tienes que decirme que te ocurre sino no podré ayudarte-pero igual no dijo ninguna palabra y continuaba gritando y llorando ya me estaba desesperado- VAMOS INGLATERRA DIME QUÉ TE OCURRE NO SOLO LLORES Y GRITES- le empecé a gritar.

En ese momento algunas personas se detuvieron a ver la escena y una mujer con un niño en brazos se acercó y me dijo

-Disculpe señor pero los niños no hablan hasta más grandes- yo me asuste y me sentí mal por haberle gritado de esa forma al pequeño él no tenía (en parte la culpa) pero algo me preocupaba

-Entonces como sabre que es lo que quiere si no puede decírmelo- Le pregunte

-Bueno hay que estar adivinando ya que…-

-¡¿ADIVINANDO?! ¡SE ME VA A MORIR EL NIÑO¡- exclame con horror

-bueno si no tiene el pañal sucio puede tener hambre o puede tener un gas si ya comió-

\- pero que haré si le duele algo-pregunte alarmado.

La buena mujer me miro con compasión y respondió-puede pedir ayuda a algún pariente,¿ pero ya intento alimentarlo?- me respondió.

-uhm? Bueno no realmente- conteste

-quizás solo sea eso, si no tiene hambre y su pañal está limpio posiblemente tenga un gas o sueño pero si no entonces quizás le duela algo-

Luego de que me diera una larga lista de posibles razones por las que lloran los niños se fue y yo fui a buscar algo de comer para el pequeño Inglaterra cuando llegue a casa tome una de las hamburguesas de reserva que tenía y se las di, pero el pequeño diablo no quizó comerlas ¿qué demonios quería que hiciera si no comía? Luego recordé lo que la buena samaritana me dijo y le llame a Francia

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios no pueden comer hamburguesas ni tan siquiera agua?-grite

-no; pues claro América los bebes solo puede beber leche a esa edad- me dijo

-¿Qué vida más triste tienen? Y más aún el enorme maltrato da al que le cuida- dije por el teléfono

-bueno no te preocupes cuando crezca podrá comer como antes. Ah y por cierto no es una leche cualquiera es una especial que puedes conseguir en los supermercados- me informo a tiempo porque ya estaba preparando la leche de vaca.

-hum de acuerdo iré por esa leche especial- y por ultimo me explico cómo se alimentaba a un niño

Cuando llegue al supermercado estaba lleno a más no poder fu busque la leche me ayudaron esperé, y esperé, y continúe esperando con un pequeño satán que no cesaba de gritar y llorar, hasta que al fin salí con la leche la prepare y se la di el empezó a beber con gran rapidez hasta que se terminó toda la leche. Cuando llegamos a casa volvió a llorar y tuve que llamar a Francia de nuevo y me explico lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar al pequeño.

Al final logre alimentarlo y que eructara, luego se durmió y me di cuenta que ya era tarde por lo que yo también decidí prepararme para dormir había sido un día muy largo y agotador.

Pero cuando cerré los ojos Inglaterra volvió a despertase pidiendo comer, fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta de lo larga que sería mi noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste y si tiene algún error es por que estoy medio dormida, y solo para aclarar el DEFCON 1 es** **Es el máximo nivel de alerta en la USA para una g** **uerra nuclear sin nada mas que aclarar empecemos**

No podía cree que tan pequeño ser pudiera hacer un ruido inmenso no me había dejado dormir en toda la santa noche, se despertaba cada hora para cualquier cosa pero cuando se quedaba dormido tenía que admitir que se veía tan adorable que hacía que no doliera... tanto, el no dormir.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un Inglaterra de 5 años aun dormido por lo que decidí ir a preparar el desayuno mientras cocinaba el tocino escuche unos pasos tras mí pero fue demasiado tarde porque algo me derribó, cuando me di la vuelta me sorprendí al ver a Inglaterra sobre mi gritando.

-Déjame ir o te enfrentaras a la ira del imperio británico- dijo mientras me golpeaba con sus pequeños puños- ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te envió? ¿Acaso fue la rana?- preguntó.

-¿Qué? No Inglaterra soy yo ¿no lo recuerdas? Soy América- le respondí.

-¿América? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre- dijo

¿No le bastaba con arruinarme mis dulces sueños?; tenía ganas de llorar por la frustración.

-¿por qué me tratas de esta forma he sido yo quien te ha cuidado todo este tiempo?- el pareció sorprendido y al darse cuenta que estaba llorando me seco las lágrimas con sus diminutas manos y me dijo.

-lo siento no sabía lo que habías hecho por mí, pensé que me habías secuestrado al no encontrarme en mi casa, pero gracias; por favor no llores- me consoló entre mis sollozos logre decir.

-bueno supongo que no ha sido nada, vamos ¿quieres comer?- le sonreí y él me contestó.

-si claro- así que continúe cocinando el tocino, huevo, más tocino, jugo de naranja, mas tocino, pan y por supuesto más tocino. Le di un plato a él y nos pusimos a comer, lo vi bastante feliz supongo que fue por el tocino, es decir a quien no le gusta; luego de comer decidí hacer un tarta de manzana de postre y en eso llego el mini Arthur quien me pregunto.

\- ¿qué es eso, te puedo ayudar?- yo no estaba muy seguro si dejarlo pues ya sabemos cómo termina todo, pero cuando le dije que no había mucho que hacer su sonrisa decayó había parecido tan entusiasmado y feliz por querer ayudarme no había sentido ese nudo en la garganta desde que vi la película ´´Siempre a tu lado´´ así que le dije.

\- bueno creo que puedes ayudar pelando las manzanas – ya que era la actividad de menor riesgo en la comida, se fue muy feliz a hacer su trabajo, y yo pensé ´´solo es cortar unas manzanas que es lo peor que podría pasar´´ pero recordé que era Arthur todo puede pasar con él en la cocina, así que fui a verlo, por suerte todo estaba bien y parecía bastante tranquilo (aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de las manzanas) pero cuando me tranquilice vi que se tensó y tenía una expresión de dolor en la cara, note que se había cortado con el pelador; pero su reacción me sorprendió mucho pues no empezó a gritar por mi ayuda más bien se fue a lavar la herida y se puso un vendaje de papel, me acerque y cuando me vio trato de ocultar que había estado llorando, a lo que yo le dije.

-está bien, tranquilo si te lastimas solo llora no debes preocuparte yo estoy aquí, soy tu héroe, pero debes decirme que es lo que te ocurre- le sonreí y él solo asintió vi que el vendaje era muy bueno a pesar de ser un material improvisado y él tan pequeño, lo cambie por uno más apropiado luego fuimos a terminar el tarta y mientras esperábamos fuimos en busca de un helado mientras caminábamos recordé la razón por la que decidí ser su héroe

 ** _En alguna época de 1550_**

 _-¡¿Inglaterra?! Seguro que te encuentras bien-le pregunte preocupado, pues venia de Europa y en camino había sido emboscado por algún enemigo, pero el solo sonrió y me dijo_

 _-no te preocupes no es nada recuerda que las naciones se recuperan muy rápido – sin embargo yo sabía que estaba mintiendo pero no quería verme triste._

 _A partir de ese día yo decidí volverme un héroe, para salvarlo y protegerlo._

 ** _Tiempo actual_**

Cuando regresamos a casa prepare unas deliciosas hamburguesas y al terminar decidimos que era hora de una pequeña siesta antes de comer el postre, pues yo no había logrado cerrar los ojos en toda la santa noche por culpa de cierto artilugio atormenta personas, por lo que me dormí rápidamente con Inglaterra sobre mi pecho; luego de unas horas un estrepitoso sonido que provenía de la cocina me despertó, no encontré a Inglaterra por ningún lado y supuse lo peor, sin perder el tiempo tome el teléfono y marque a emergencias

-¡AUXILIO! CIA, FBI, La Armada, bomberos, quien sea, tenemos un DEFCON 1, Inglaterra está cocinando- llore a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, un coronel quien me dijo.

-señor América no se preocupe recuerde su entrenamiento y espere al escuadrón para eliminar la amenaza nuclear- y tal como dijo, un escuadrón estaba fuera de mi casa.

Uno de los soldados que entraron me preguntó – ¿hace cuánto empezó a cocinar? ¿Y qué es lo que está preparando?-

-no lo sé lo perdí de vista por un minuto y luego estaba en la cocina- respondí

-bien es más grave de lo que pensamos- en ese preciso momento Inglaterra salió con una bandeja que traía té y unos trozos de tarta; por lo que todos respiramos tranquilos.

-bien no hay problema- dijo uno de los generales y por lo bajo se dirigió a mí –tienes suerte sabes que podemos enfrentarnos a algo similar con lo ocurrido en Chernóbil, creo que será mejor si lo llevas a su casa ellos saben qué hacer en caso de accidentes similares-

-s…si señor- tartamudeé ante el amenazante tono que ocupaba, pero sabía que tenía razón; así que fui a empacar mis cosas para ir a cuidar a Arthur a Inglaterra, entre ellos hamburguesas, tocino y refrescos.

Llegamos en la noche al aeropuerto; el niño se durmió durante el vuelo así que lo cargue hasta que llegamos a su casa y lo deje en su cama, mientras yo fui a alistar mis cosas, estaba cansado pero por lo menos me consolaba que después de la horrible noche anterior iba a dormir como si me encontrara en Gakuen Hetalia, o eso creí hasta que mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo en menos de una hora cuando Arthur empezó a llamarme para ir al baño, o tenia sed, o había un trol fuera de su ventana. Ya era la 1 A.M. cuando me llamó por enésima vez, pero por mi cansancio cuando llegue solo dije algo alterado

-¡ ¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso te hice algo malo en otra vida? ¿Qué ganas con no dejarme dormir?- pregunte, cuando vi su cara triste y enojado

-pensé que habías dicho que eras un héroe-

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, corrí a buscarlo pero lo perdí de vista, cuando escuche que algo se movía arriba en el ático fui a ver que era, ahí estaba todo oscuro y llovía afuera, las cortinas se movían por el viento, la puerta rechinaba, parecía el escenario perfecto para una película de terror; empezó a busca a Inglaterra y justo en ese momento un rayo ilumino la habitación y vi una enorme sombra lo que me hizo gritar y me escondí en una esquina oscura botando unas cajas que estaban ahí, no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que escuche una voz

-¡USA! ¡USA!- alguien me llamaba, de inmediato recordé a la cosa que había visto y acerque a la mini persona a mí de una forma protectora, pero cuando vi al frente no había nada.

\- ¿estás bien? El trol malo ya se fue, lo asustaste ¡gracias!- me dijo, pero yo vi que estaba empapado completamente por lo que le dije

-no hay de qué; pero Inglaterra ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió a ti?- desvió la mirada y observe que estaba un poco sonrojado pero me respondió

-como me enojé contigo salí de casa por lo que me mojó lluvia, pero cuando te escuche gritar regrese y pude ver que habías asustado al trol, eso fue impresionante-

Sonreí y le agradecí por regresar por mí, y le dije que tenía que cambiarse de ropa y regresar a descansar esas ultimas horas; sin embargo cuando salíamos del ático pude observar unas cajas similares a la que tenía debajo de la cual tome el traje de bebe y parecían tener algo escrito en ellas pero no pude detenerme pues tenía que bañar al niño y dormir un poco


End file.
